dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demigra
Démigra (ドミグラ, Domigura) is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and a Demon God.http://www.saiyanisland.com/2014/12/dragon-ball-xenoverse-achievements/ He is the true leader of the Time Breakers. Overview Name It is possible that Démigra's name comes from "demi-glace", a type of sauce. Biography Démigra is the leader of the Time Breakers. Démigra watches on from his dimension as his Time Breakers wreak havoc across time, and when he sees time being broken apart by his primary subordinates Towa and Mira he smirks as his plans comes to fruition. Démigra first introduces himself to the Future Warrior after the Future Warrior manages to defeat the Villainous Mode Androids and fix Future Trunks' timeline, giving the player his symbol on the palm of his right hand, then teleporting them to a different timeline and disappearing. Later Démigra appears having transformed Piccolo into Villainous Piccolo at Kami's Lookout during Goten and Trunks' Fusion Dance training. During the finale of the game, Démigra resurrects Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu on Earth in West City and puts them into Villainous Mode, so the Future Warrior has to head back to stop them. Meanwhile Démigra holds the Supreme Kai of Time and Goku captive in Toki Toki City, and then attempts to destroy it, Future Warrior frees the two just as Démigra leaves. Goku holds back Démigra's attack from destroying the city as the Future Warrior heads to his final battle with Démigra. Thus defeating him with a combined kamehameha with Goku. Power Démigra is able to take possession of many powerful characters, including the likes of Super Buu and Ultimate Gohan. In his base form, he is able to dodge Beerus' Sphere of Destruction, and then is able to hold his own against the Future Warrior and Beerus (at 70% power) at the same time, however he is defeated. Later he is able to hold base Goku (who had gained godly power during Battle of Gods) captive, and cause him to struggle to hold back an energy sphere that Démigra had fired. In the final battle Démigra is shown to be able to fight on par with the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 3 Goku (who had gained godly power during Battle of Gods) at the same time, though their combined Kamehameha proves to be too much for him to stand up to. In the alternative ending, Future Warrior launches his Kamehameha (in this ending, Goku does not show up to help your character) to confront Demigra's rush attack, during the struggle, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo send their energies to your character (Future Warrior), it is enough to overcome Demigra's power and finish him alone. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' *'Démigra's Dark Magic' – A powerful dark magic utilised by Démigra to power up people into Villainous Mode. *'Time Travel' – Démigra is capable of time travelling himself and others. *'Instantaneous Movement'– Démigra is capable of teleportation. *'Transformation' – Démigra is capable of transforming into a stronger form named Demigra Final. *'Demigra's UltimateDragon Ball: Xenoverse'' beta's data code leak *'''Demigra Final's Ultimate Transformations Démigra Final Démigra's ultimate transformation. In this form the Demon God transforms into a large blue monstrous form. His hair grows to his back, similar to Super Saiyan 3. Gallery Being.png|Démigra's silhouette Démigra intro Xenoverse.png|Démigra in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse intro Xenoverse Demigra vs. Kamehameha.png|Démigra collides with a Kamehameha Xenoverse Demigra vs. Kamehameha 2.png|Démigra is engulfed by the beam Demigra's_essence_survives.png|Demigra's essence which kept TokiToki imprisoned. Voice actors: * Japanese dub: Kōsuke Toriumi * English Dub: Josh Grelle References ca:Démigra pt-br:Démigra Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains Category:Deities Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Witches/Wizards